After Prom
by Sum1cooler
Summary: This is what happens between Logan and Carlos after Prom. Cargan M-rated for smut.


Here is my first smut. =] I'm meh ok with it. **Sorry for any typos or grammar errors.**

I was inspired to write this after joining my younger sister's after prom party (pretty sad isn't it but it was fun). And no, this is not based on personal experience or ANY experience. If it was, EWWW my parents are home... lol

* * *

><p>I have to thank <strong>The Savage Soul<strong> – I would had love to write this in time for Cargan or Smut day. **I love your riding stories.**

**Waterwicca**- For the lovers of Cargan is a big inspiration and help for cargan smut.

And especially **Mochi no Yume**- Even though he left, your stories are still with me =]

I love all three of you guys' stories and they helped me write this one.

* * *

><p><strong>In 2J<strong>

"Come on Logie." Carlos whispers gently, leading his boyfriend into their room.

They just left their prom and decided that instead of following their other two friends to the beach to watch the sunrise they would go home and enjoy each others' company.

"Here, Logie." Carlos winks entering the quiet bedroom first watching the brunette close the door behind them. Swiftly, right when Logan turns around, he grabs both his wrists and holds them against the door. He smirks inching closer to the pale, blushing face. "Why are you so cute Logie?" Logan starts to giggle, loving the mischievous side smile on Carlos' perfect tanned face. "Tell me what you want." Carlos adds ghosting his lips.

Without a second more, Logan thrusts his body forward pressing his lips to Carlos'. Carlos pushes back, slamming him to the door causing the genius to moan into their locked lips. They fight for dominance but with Carlos binding his wrists with one hand and cupping his boyfriend's cheek with the other, Carlos surely wins.

They close their eyes as Carlos presses his whole muscular body onto the lithe boy's. Their heads smash against each other while the back of Logan's head bruises against the door. But with Carlos' tongue and his soft caressing hand, all thoughts of pain evaporates from the boy's mind.

"Umm… wait Carlos." Logan sounds turning his head to the side causing the Latino to pout questioningly. "I don't know. I think we are moving too fast."

Carlos lets go of Logan's wrist and cups both his cheeks forcing the boy to stare into his eyes, the deep mocha eyes. "Logie, I promise to love you. I will never hurt." He says ending it with a chaste kiss.

"I know but… please don't laugh." Logan says blushing. Carlos nods reassuringly. "I'm a virgin and not the kind from Virginia." He adds quickly in case Carlos gets confuse.

Carlos chuckles. "Logan, that's a good thing."

"How is it good?" Logan questions. "That means I'm inexperience. I don't know what I am doing which is rare because I'm suppose to be smart. Well my IQ test says so but that doesn't matter. I mean it does, but right now no. GRRR!" He rambles incoherently. "I'm sorry Carlos. I guess I'm just stupid."

Carlos chuckles again giving the boy another kiss. "Then I'm stupid too. I'm from Virginia too." He jokes.

"Really? You mean you never you know, do it." He whispers as if someone is hiding and listening to them.

"Logie, you're my first love, my first kiss." He smiles. "I don't think there is anyone better to share my first time with than you, my Logie Bear." He says leaning into a long and passionate kiss. "But if you are still nervous, I can help with that." Carlos smirks grabbing a metallic flask from his inner jacket pocket.

"Carlos! We can't drink." Logan exclaims. "Mrs. Knight will kill us."

"But Mrs. Knight will kill us if we make love anyways." Carlos replies smartly uncapping the bottle and taking a sip. He scowls his face at the bitterness of the drink. "I feel better already." He jokes extending the poison to his boyfriend. "You'll like it."

"No Carlos. I'm not getting intoxicated to have sex with you."

"You mean make love." Carlos corrects tilting his head and pouring a huge amount in his mouth.

"Whatever Carlos. But I still can't mmm." Logan sounds as Carlos muffles him with his lips. He cups Logan's cheek making sure the boy won't move. "mmmm whamm ouuuu doooing?" Logan sounds as he feels Carlos working his tongue spiraling liquid into his mouth. At first Logan resists the kiss but once the drink empties his lover's mouth and down his throat, Logan moans in pleasure. The taste of the drink is intensified when mixed with the incredible taste of Carlos' mouth, which also makes the burning down the throat feeling nonexistence.

Carlos pulls away with a single pop on Logan now puffy lips. He watches happily as his boyfriend breathes slowly. He smirks seeing Logan's face has a deep red line painted across from cheek to cheek. "What do you think?" He asks giving a wink.

"I guess alcohol tastes... pretty good." Logan finally admits. Carlos smiles and extends the bottle to him again. Logan shakes his head. "Maybe you can feed me the drink again." He winks. "I only like it mixed with the taste of my Carlos."

"Hmmm." Carlos sounds. "I guess if that is what it gets to get my boyfriend drunk, I guess I must." Carlos sarcastically says emptying the remains of the flask in his mouth. He throws the now useless container on the floor and leans in slowly with is puff cheeks. Logan smirks and cups his cheek and forcefully crashes their lips. Surprised, Carlos opens his lips as Logan squeezes the boy's cheeks, forcing his mouth to be flood with the poison.

Carlos chuckles in the kiss cupping Logan's cheeks and tilting backward making the liquid flow back to his mouth. They smirk into the heated battle fighting for dominance once again but this time the prize is the last bit of the elixir of life. Logan pushes his tongue into the Latino mouth causes some the bitter drink to sink down the Latino's throat. Carlos smiles licking Logan's bottom lip feeling the sweet and bitter taste of victory. But Logan chuckles back and moves his hands down Carlos' chest and poke his side ribs causing the poor boy to jump forward spilling the prize into Logan mouth.

Logan breaks away from the kiss leaning his head against the door panting harder. "I guess I win Carlos."

Carlos breathes deeply matching his boyfriend's rhythm. "I got more in me." He slurs his words feeling the effects.

"I think you're drunk Carlos."

"Maybe. Are you going to take advantage of me?" Carlos asks tries to lean closer if possible.

"No. I want you to take advantage of me." Logan slides his hands in the back of Carlos' pant. "I want you to make love to me right now." He whispers in Carlos' ear earning a devious smile.

"Good because I've wanted your body all night." Carlos responds sultrily, gently pressing his lips to Logan's. This time they don't fight. They don't think. They just love each other as their gliding hands explore each others' tuxedo covered bodies.

Carlos moves first closing his eyes, deepening the kiss as his fingers snap off the one connecting button on the jacket. He rubs his boyfriend's body moving slowly up to his Pecs. "I love your body." He says before wrapping his finger around the lapel of the jacket and quickly ripping jacket off. He throws it off to the side cupping one of Logan's cheeks. "I want to rip everything off you." He whispers in the kiss.

"Go ahead. I don't need clothes. I only need your body wrap around mine." Logan moans in the kiss.

"Good, because I can't control my fiery Latino blood." He says removing the silver tie from the pale boy's neck. He moves his lips to Logan's neck licking the pulse. "I'm going to claim you." He whispers as he sucks hard on the pulse cause the nerd to lose his vision and control of his wobbling legs. Carlos feels the trembles and pushes his arms against Logan's body stabilizing him. "No no Logie. I can't have you falling now." He says sucking harder as his fingers makes quick work unbuttoning the shirt.

After a moment of intense sucking, Carlos moves his head back admiring the huge ocean of a spot on Logan's neck. He smirks hooking his fingers on the collar of Logan's shirt and gently pulling down slowly revealing his powerful shoulders, then his tone Pecs and biceps, then his nicely formed abs and the sturdy forearms, then lastly, the defined V pointing to down to the boy's greatest treasure. Carlos staggers back, feeling overwhelm from the drink, and stare at the topless boy's pale, tone body. He licks his lips staring at Logan's now opened eyes. "I knew I chose the right guy to make love to."

"Shut up." Logan says feeling assertive from the poison. He pulls Carlos' body and presses them together as he places his nose to Carlos' neck. "I love your smell." He deeply breathes inhaling the spicy, intoxicating aroma. Everything about him spells sexy to Logan. He smirks raising his head to Carlos' ear and nipping the top. Carlos squints his eyes and moans in pleasure as Logan notes his special spot.

"I love making my big strong man weak." Logan whispers nipping playfully again. While sending the tan boy to heaven, Logan makes fast work on hooking his fingers behind the back of the jacket collar and sensually removing it. He takes a good look at Carlos' face and smirks knowing he is the only one that is able to see this sexy, yet adorable sight. He chuckles and gives a quick peck on the lips and move to suck his neck, giving Carlos the same ownership treatment.

Carlos gasps again. "Logie, you're turning me too much. You're so sexy." He whines as Logan starts unbuttoning the top button under the bowtie. Logan chuckles and brushes his lips over the expose skin.

"I love the taste of my boyfriend." Logan whispers licking the small area before sucking, making a tiny purple freckle. He unbuttons the next one down and gives it the same treatment earning a musical moan from his band mate. He does this to each button until the shirt is completely undone and six tiny dots in a perfect line are spotable down the bronzed skin. Logan smiles at his masterpiece before gliding his fingers up the ruffles of the tux shirt and flipping the collar up. He careful glides his palms under the shirt feeling the contours of Carlos define Pecs. Unlike Logan's body, Carlos' is built and hard as a rock, which is making Logan's treasure rock solid too. He gracefully rubs the chest up to the shoulder and careful removes the shirt, leaving the bowtie on.

Carlos opens his eyes feeling a cool breeze brushes his body. He reaches his hands up to the tie but Logan slaps it. The brunette ghosts his lips to Carlos' and whispers, "I have a fetish for naked MEN in bowties."

Carlos smirks and pulls Logan into a long kiss. "Who knew I have a kinky boyfriend." He laughs unbuckling his belt. "Well I have a fetish for neck wear too." He adds wrapping the leather belt around Logan's neck as a leash. "Perro."

Logan smiles and pulls Carlos into a kiss. "If I'm a dog you better treat like one." He says jumping up to wrap his legs around Carlos' bare torso. Carlos catches him with one arm on his bottom cheeks and uses the other arm to push Logan's naked chest to his. Logan closes their lips by wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck, playing with his sharp jet black hair.

"Do me now." Logan moans in the kiss. Carlos opens one eye and spots the perfect place to do just that. He carries the sexually powered perro to his desk. Logan gets of and leans against it, his back to Carlos' front.

Carlos smirks as his hands gropes Logan's body brushing up and down earning pleasurable hisses. He arches his body back against Carlos' front feeling the heat and passion transfer to him. He turns his head meeting Carlos' face on his shoulder and draws him into a powerful kiss. Logan closes his eyes accepting anything Carlos will do to him. And Carlos takes full advantage of it. He slides his fingers over the beltless waistband and unzips it making the pants fall straight to his shoes. Logan kicks his shoes and pants to the side. Carlos follows the same with his shoes and continues sliding his hand in Logan's briefs. He gives a gently squeeze causing Logan to buckle back into his hard body. Logan hisses louder causing Carlos to smile wider in their locked lips.

"Sorry Carlos." Logan blushes at Carlos closed hand around his hard member. "No one has ever touched me there."

Carlos chuckles and drops his pants with his other hand. Using the same hand, he grabs Logan trembling shy hand and slid it in his boxer covering his hard member. "Only you touched mine Logie. I'm your bunny forever." Carlos breathes on Logan's neck as they enjoy each others' grip.

"Thanks Carlos." Logan says feeling less insecure about his body. "Now I want you to treat me like a dog." Logan whispers feeling Carlos' excited friend twitching in his palm. "I know you want to."

Carlos' lips curve as he lets go of Logan and slide his boxers to the floor. "But Logie, we don't have any lube to work with." He whines flashing a smirk. Logan catches on and drops to his knee.

"I don't need lube." He says as he marvels at Carlos' dick. It is incredible feeling it though his fingers but seeing it is a whole other experience. Carlos' dick is hard, long and thick. Everything a horny perro like Logan wants and dreams of. Logan licks his lips a few times preparing for an experience he will never forget. He moves under the monument and holds the base with his left hand and starts licking it up to the tip causing the Latino to hiss sweet symphonies. "You like that?" He teases looking up at Carlos' face with one eye open. "Do you want more?" He taunts knowing he is driving his boyfriend insane.

Carlos nods squinting his face as every inhibition is released. "Stop teasing me or I will punish you." Logan chuckles as Carlos grabs the end of the belt gagging the boy. "Now I'm going to face fuck you for not following orders." Carlos smirks a dangerous smile as he drops the belt and positions Logan's mouth to his wet member. "Now open wide or I will punish you again."

Logan opens his mouth obediently and starts taking in the massive wonder. At first Carlos gently rocks in and out slowly giving the pale boy time to adjust to his first time oraling. Then he picks up the pace feeling the adrenaline rushing. "Fuck Logan!" Carlos yells arching his head back. "Your mouth is so fucking small." He exclaims shoving his whole dick in his mouth causing the poor boy to gag and cough.

Logan closes his eyes tasting the pre-cum trickle down his throat. He closes his eyes forgetting the painful gag and accepting the warm, delicious taste of Carlos.

"FUCK!" Carlos screams exploding in Logan's mouth. Carlos pants heavily falling to the floor meeting Logan face. He pulls on the belt watching Logan open his eyes. "Come closer so I can suck your dick." Carlos smiles as Logan crawls on his lap diving into kissing the power hungry boy. Logan bends forward joining their lips, sharing the sweet taste in his mouth with his lover. Carlos brushes his fingers up Logan's thigh to his treasure causing him shake in the kiss.

"Not bad." Carlos remarks pulling back as he plays with Logan's rod.

"It's my favorite taste in the world." Logan counters smacking and licking his lips.

Carlos pulls the belt making Logan's lips to ghost his. "Psh, suck-up." He laughs. "Now it's time for me to suck up." Carlos says giving a quick kiss before sliding down taking the whole rod in his mouth. Logan gasps at the sensation of Carlos deep throat without a single gag or time for perparation.

"Have you done this before Carlos?" He cries.

"No, but I dreamt of doing this to you." He answers causing Logan's member to flick in his mouth as Logan thinks about Carlos fantasize about him. Carlos continues sucking, wrapping the shaft with his tongue. And just as adept as his tongue is with kissing, he's better at pleasure Logie junior. For his first time oraling, Carlos is able to make Logan shudder pleasurably as he licks the long vein up the beautiful rod.

Carlos notices his power over the boy as he hears Logan moans for him to stop teasing him. Carlos laughs and bits down on the tip causing Logan screams in enjoyment. "Oh Carlos!" Logan moans as pre-cum leaks into Carlos' mouth.

Carlos moves back and licks his lips in satisfaction. "Your taste better."

"Why did you stop?" Logan yells breathing heavily wanting the extreme feeling of Carlos' mouth on him.

"Get up." Carlos commands. "Lean over the table." He says, roughly picking up the boy. Logan does as he says and turns around facing his clean desk.

"What are you going to do to me?" Logan whines as he plops his hands on the table and juts his butt to the Latino.

"Shut up!" Carlos yells raising his hand. And in one motion he slaps Logan's butt causing him to yell in pain; a large red handprint starts to form. "I am your fucking master. You better fucking shut up. Got it?"

"Yes bunny. OW!" Logan yells again wincing at another spank.

"I'm your master. Not your bunny. Now lick." He commands thrusting his fingers in Logan's mouth as he gives butterfly kisses on Logan's back. "If you be a good boy, I'll be easy on you." He compromises putting three fingers in Logan's mouth coating it with Logan's natural lube.

Carlos removes his fingers after he deems them evenly coated. "Good." He says as he shoots one finger into Logan. Logan hisses at the intrusion but Carlos continues kissing his back. "I will make it all better if you're a good boy." He taunts as he enters another finger stretching the hole.

"Carlos I want you now." Logan moans.

"Shut up." Carlos yells slapping him again. "I fucking tell you when but…" He laughs. "If you want it so badly I will give it to you." Carlos says removing the digits and lining his pelvis to Logan.

He slowly pushes the tip in Logan watching to see if the boy disapproves. Nothing. So Carlos pushes in farther hearing Logan starting to hiss. "Are you ok?" He whispers out of his character.

"I'm fine Carlos. I want it." Logan whispers back closing his eyes shutting off his tear ducts.

"In that case." Carlos slaps him again. "Don't make me fucking worry about you." He says thrusting all of him in. He pulls out and slowly rocks back in.

"Ooo." Logan sounds on Carlos' fifth rock. "Hit that again. Please hit me."

Carlos smirks at his desperation. "Hit me, what?"

"Hit me please." Logan whines breathing harder.

"Hit me please, who?" Carlos adds rocking faster.

"HIT ME PLEASE PAPI!" Logan yells loudly.

Carlos grabs the belt and pulls, lining Logan's ear to his lips. "Fine, only because you asked so nicely." He whispers in his ear as he moves faster and faster earning incredible moans from the nerd.

"Oh yes Carlos. Oh fucking yes!" Logan screams in ecstasy. Carlos lets go of the belt and wrap his arm about Logan's chest playing with his nipple and wrap his palm of his other arm around Logan's member, stoking it. "Oh Carlos."

"Perro." Carlos says to Logan before he kisses his lips.

Getting closer and closer to their climax, Carlos smashes their lips together for a wet and hungry kiss. "I love you Carlos." Logan moans in the kiss.

_I love you._ Carlos thinks as he suddenly stops thrusting causing Logan to stop moan.

Carlos pulls out of Logan and his devious smirk disappear. "Why did you stop Carlos? We are having so much fun." Logan complains but stops as he notices Carlos' quivering lips.

"I'm sorry Logie." Carlos cries. "I didn't mean for our first time to be rough sex." He says tears streaming down his face. His ruthless demeanor disappears. "I want our first time to be gently, passionate making love. I can't believe I gagged you, spanked you and tied a belt around your neck. I'm so sorry." He cries.

"Hey Carlos." Logan says softly. "I love you and want to share this with you. I want to be all your fantasies."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Carlos covers his eyes with his arms.

"No, I really do want to." Logan says peeling his arm off. "I don't want to stop." He smiles.

"Do you mean it?" Carlos asks wiping his tears.

"I mean it."

Carlos smiles and picks him up with one arm under his neck and the other under his knees. Logan wraps his arms tightly around Carlos' neck. "Carlos, what are you doing?" He asks surprised.

"Doing this the right way." He answers as he lays his loving boyfriend on the bed. "I want our first time to be making love. The first time you tell you love me is when I give you proper love. Not rough lusty sex." He smiles removing the belt from Logan's neck.

"I"

"_SHHH_"Carlos puts a finger to Logan's lip. "Let's me show you how much I love you first before you say it." Logan nods and smiles back.

Carlos tries again and moves gently over Logan's body. He hovers over Logan's right nipple before lapping his lips on it. Logan hisses in pleasure as Carlos gently sucks it felling it hardening between his teeth.

"It's feels really good." Logan says as Carlos move to the other nipple giving it equal attention. Logan moans again happily accepting Carlos' skilled lips.

Carlos finishes and trails down Logan's chest sucking on random places creating his own connect-the-dot game on Logan's abs. Carlos laughs before licking his abs tickling the pale brunette.

"Carlos, that tickles." He shrieks.

"Fine Logie." He says trailing down back to Logan's member. "You mind if I…"

"I would love if you do." Logan answers know what Carlos is about to say.

Carlos smiles as his licks the shaft from the base up to the tip following the long vein. Logan shuts his eyes placing both hands on both sides of Carlos head feeling the enjoyable spiky hair pricking his skin. Logan moves Carlos' head up and down, bobbing on his dick feeling the pleasure returning. "Carlos." He moans as Carlos' tongue skillfully brush all the right spots on his dick and as Carlos' powerful mouth sucking it dry of pre-cum.

"Wait Carlos." Logan says holding Carlos' head up.

"Awww Logie. You taste yummy." Carlos pouts, as his innocence return. Logan smiles and crawl to his ear.

"But I want us to cum together… with you inside me." He says placing his hand on Carlos' chest and pushing him down. "I want to ride my boyfriend." He adds making Carlos grin.

Logan gets up and positions himself above Carlos holding his rod straight upward. He gently puts the tip in and closes his eyes.

"Wait!" Carlos yells making Logan stare at him. "Are you sure you're ok with me in you? Because if you want I guess maybe I can…"

"No." Logan answers. "I rather have you in me." He adds sitting down lower, accepting more and more of Carlos in him.

"Let me pleasure you." Logan says as he bounces on Carlos' dick. Carlos squints in pleasure trying hard not to thrust but once he hears Logan moans his name, he couldn't help himself.

"Aaa Carlos. Hit there." Logan moans as Carlos gives a hard thrust hitting logan's prostates. Carlos does it again making Logan winces. "Again Carlos." He repeats and Logan groans, feeling blissful.

"Aaa! Logan, you're so tight." Carlos adds bouncing against Logan's rhythm to make the biggest thrust. "I'm so close." He screams grabbing Logan's dick and starts stoking it.

"Carlos!" Logan screams coating of Carlos' abs and chest with the white liquid.

"Logie!" Carlos yells back as he paints Logan's inner walls with the sticky coating.

Feeling dizzy and exhaust, Logan falls down into Carlos' arms. "I got you, Logie." Carlos whispers feeling both of them panting as he holds onto him. "Logie?" He shakes him to see if he is awake.

"I love you Carlos." Logan says as he rests his arms on Carlos' wet chest. "There is no one I rather share this moment with than you."

Carlos smiles and hugs him tighter. "I love you Logie. You're the best boyfriend I can ever love."

Logan giggles moving closer in Carlos' embraces. He yawns as he listens to the music of Carlos' heartbeat.

"Let's sleep Logie. I bet you're tired." Carlos adds staring at Logan's drained face.

Logan smiles and looks up meeting his gaze. "Ok but don't you want to remove the bowtie first?"

Carlos chuckles and shakes his head. "My boyfriend likes it so I'm going to wear it forever. Good night Logie. I love you." He ends closing his eyes.

"I love you too." Logan replies drifting to sleep.

...

An hour later, two giggling boys return to the apartment with arms wrap around each other.

"The sun rise is so beautiful." James says to his boyfriend.

"Not as beautiful as you." Kendall retorts gets an "aw" back. "Let's check on Carlos and Logan. Maybe they are up for some after prom partying."

James nods his head and follows Kendall to the shorter members' room.

Kendall opens the door and quickly turns around covering James' mouth. "Don't shout anything. You'll wake them and my mom up." Kendall says as James eyes open widely.

"Eww Kendall." James whispers. "They did the Nasty Nasty."

"I can see that." Kendall walks to the bed. "Help me pick up their clothes." He tells James as he picks up the blanket and tucks them in bed.

Carlos shifts a bit and smiles. "I love you Logie Bear." He mumbles eyes closed.

Logan smiles too and nuzzles his nose to Carlos' neck. "I love you bunny."

Kendall smiles at the sight of his two friends.

"Hey Kendall." James calls as he rests his head on Kendall's shoulder staring at the sleeping boys. He wraps his arms around Kendall's body and sticks his hand between the button of his shirt caressing Kendall's abs. "Why don't we leave them alone and have some of our own fun time?" He asks with a smirk.

"What kind of fun do you have in mind?" Kendall asks turning his head to James' face.

"I don't know. Maybe wearing a bowtie or maybe I can wear a leash around my neck." He adds pointing at the belt marks on Logan's neck. "And maybe you spank me, gag me and call me a whore."

"Or we can make love." Kendall suggests.

"Psh, please. We are past the loving making period of our relationship. Now it is time for rough hardcore, calorie burning fuckfest." James says causing the blonde to laugh.

"Fine." Kendall says wrapping his belt around James' neck and tugging him out the door. "I'm going to spank you, gag you and fuck you fast and hard you whore."

* * *

><p>I hope my first smut story is good. lol There might be too much kissing and repetitive word usages but as someone told me, I am my worst critic. You know who you are ;]. *sigh oh well. I hope it is good or at least ok.<p>

Please review


End file.
